1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of searching text in electronic books, in particular to searching encrypted text in electronic books.
2. Background Information
Electronic book (hereinafter “e-book”) readers store encrypted electronic content for a book. The encrypted content beneficially prevents unauthorized use and distribution of the e-book. The encryption, however, also leads to various challenges. For example, searching the encrypted e-book content becomes a challenge. One method to search the e-book content is to decrypt the entire e-book and search the decrypted content. Such a method, however, is inefficient because every search involves decrypting the entire content before a search can be performed.